LOTM: Decimation S6 P12/Transcript
(Sammy is seen still having a stare down with Rocky) Rocky:...... Sammy: Come on! Are you gonna attack or just sit there?! Do something! Rocky: *Curious whine* Sammy: DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID DOG!! Rocky: *Back away a little and whimpers* Sammy: *gasp* Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that. Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: L-Look really I'm sorry, but... Aren't we suppose to be enemies or something? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy:.... Was that a yes or a no? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy: Uhhh- (Rocky then walks closer to Sammy) Sammy: I-Is that a yes?? (Rocky then puts his front paws on Sammy) Sammy: AHH!! NO NO PLEASE- (Rocky then starts licking Sammy) Sammy: Huh?? Rocky: *Barks*! (Rocky continues licking Sammy's face) Sammy: *moans* I don't like this.... (Charlie is seen running past before he notices Sammy and Rocky) Charlie: Well well, look who got caught by the guard dog. Sammy: S-Shut up... Rocky: *Excited bark*! Charlie: Heh. Well I'll leave you two alone. I've got some people to fight! Sammy: Please don't leave me with him! Charlie: Sorry Sammy, but we're still enemies! (Charlie runs off, leaving Sammy alone with Rocky) Sammy: *groans* Come on! Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: Please stop Rocky! I-I'll give you a treat! (Rocky stops then he barks excitedly jumps around and faces Sammy while waging his tail) Sammy: … That worked? Oh I-I mean... Y-you want a treat boy? Rocky: *Barks excitedly* Sammy: Uhhh, okay then. I-I think I might have something you'll like lying around. (Sammy looks around trying to find food for Rocky) Sammy: Crap, I don't think I have anything on hand. Rocky: *Whine* Sammy: Oh no no no don't be sad! I-I'm sure I can find food around here somewhere! Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: *gets up* Here, let's go see if we can find a food stand or something. Rocky: *Excited bark*! Sammy: Just promise you won't eat me. Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: *sigh* Then let's go. (Sammy and Rocky walk off to find food before the scene cuts to Alex fighting against Jack) Alex: Damn, you weren't wrong about getting stronger Jack! Jack: That's right! And I still got PLENTY of more where that came from! Alex: Well I'm far from finished either! (Alex pushes Jack back before jumping up and kicking him in the chest) Jack: GNN!! Alex: Gotcha! (Jack falls down before Alex begins to notice Yang getting back up) Alex: Huh?? Seriously, I didn't knock her out! Jack: Guess not. (Jack then stands back up) Jack: *To Yang* You okay back there? Yang: *Eyes are red* No.. But now I'm mad! *Flares up* Alex: Well looks like she's powered up! Yang: *launches herself* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! Alex: Psy Clones go! (Alex creates four Psy Clones which all stop Yang's attack) Alex #2: Not today Yang! Alex #4: You're going down! (Alex's clones push Yang away) Alex: Hey, can you guys keep her occupied for me? Alex #3: No prob! She's at her limit! A couple of more hits and her aura will be done! Alex: Great! Thanks Alex! Alex #3: No problem Alex! Jack: Oooookay, that's weird. Alex: So? It's gets the job done! (Alex then hits Jack with a psy blast) Alex: And that means we can keep going! Jack: Oh you're gonna regret that! (Jack and Alex continue fighting before Yang is seen surrounded by the four Alex Clones) Alex #2: Alright boys, you know what to do right? Alex #4: Sure do! Alex #3: Strike hard and strike fast! Alex #2: Hell yeah! Yang: COME ON THEN!! LET'S GOOO!!! (The 4 Alex's charge at Yang. Meanwhile..) Miles: Peter stay alert! Peter: Always am Miles! (Miles and Peter go and charge toward Ruby) Peter: So uhhh, she doesn't have powers does she? Miles: I think so! Peter: So I should be careful of that right? Miles: Yeah! Ruby: Yeah. Be real careful. *speeds off* Peter: Whoa where- *Spidy sense goes off* Oh crap! (Peter dodges Ruby's scythe swing) Peter: Jeez! Miles: You almost cut his head off! (Ruby continues to swing scythe at Peter and Miles as they both try to dodge) Peter: Man this girl is fast! Miles: Let's slow her down! (Peter and Miles then start fire web shoots at Ruby. After hitting several, Ruby finds herself tied by webs) Ruby: Hey that's not- *Gets hit by a swing web* … Oh crap. *Gets pulled* Daaaah!! Miles: Peter get ready to stick her to the ground! Peter: You got it! (Peter pulls Ruby over, knocks her on the ground then he and Miles stick her there) Ruby: NN!! I can't get up!! Miles: That's the point. Ruby: Aw come on! Peter: Yeah! We win! Miles: We sure d- (Miles's Spidey Sense then goes off) Miles: Wait.... Peter: What is it? Miles: You feel that? Peter: *Spidey Sense goes off* Oh now I do. (The two look around before Shade is seen between them cloaked. He then grabs them both by the necks) Miles: HUH?! Shade: *uncloaks* Hey guys. Ruby: Shade! Shade: Hang on Ruby. I'll gt you out of there. (Shade creates blade tendrils and cuts the web) Ruby: *stands up* All right! Thanks Shade! Miles: Crap! Peter: This isn't good! Shade: Sorry guys, but fun time's over for you two. Miles: Dammit... Shade: Sorry. (Shade then knocks Miles and Peter's heads together, knocking them both out) Shade: Now then, let's get off this roof Ruby. Ruby: You got it! (Ruby hops on Shade's back, and he jumps off) Miles and Peter:...... (The scene then cuts to Erin leaving the building she was stuck in) Erin: Alright, now that that's settled, I just gotta- (Erin is then pounced before she looks up from the ground to find Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Hi. Erin: Foxtrot?! Foxtrot: Yep. How's it going Erin? Erin: It would be going better if you get off me! Foxtrot: But....I thought I was supposed to stop you. Erin:.... Um... N-No no you're not. Foxtrot: I'm not? Erin: No, you're suppose to let me go free. Foxtrot: But... That doesn't sound- Erin: Hey Foxtrot I promise you its what you're suppose to do. So let me go and- Rottytops: Don't listen to her Foxy! She's trying to trick you! (Foxtrot looks to find Rottytops behind him) Foxtrot: Rotty? Rottytops: Yeah its me! And don't let Erin go! She's trying to trick you so she can get away! Erin: W-What??? Noooooo, no I'm not. Foxtrot: Is that true? Erin: Of course it's true! Why would I lie to you Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Uhhh- Rottytops: Foxy, she's just trying to get in your head! She's the reason your family's turned Rogue! Foxtrot: *gasp* … Yeah. You're right Erin: N-Now- Now hang on a minute, I- Rottytops: Foxy! Tie her up! (It then cuts to moments later as Erin is seen tied up inside another building) Erin:....Seriously guys? Rottytops: Good job Foxy! Foxtrot: Feels kinda mean, but thanks. Rottytops: Now all we have to do is guard her till the battle's done. Once its done, we'll bring her home and everything will be back to normal! Foxtrot: I hope so. Erin: This is so stupid! Foxtrot: Sorry Erin... (Erin just growls. She then tries to make a tiny ice knife so as to cut the rope) Rottytops: Well, I guess now we wait. Foxtrot: Yep. (The three then begin to wait as Erin starts to slowly cut herself free from the ropes. It then cuts to Scott entering the Rogues' hideout to find Richie where he finds him in the backroom with the door open) Scott: Richie! Richie: *Shivering* H-Hey S-S-S-S-Scott. Scott: Why are your feet frozen? Richie: E-E-Erin did this t-t-to me before you g-guys arrived. Scott: Oh man. Richie: Y-Y-Yeah. Scott: Jirosoyu, break him out! (Jirosoyu then appears and breaks the ice, freeing Richie) Richie: T-Thanks. Scott: Come on, can you get up? Richie: Y-Yeah... Just give me a sec... I think my butt fell asleep from sitting here all day. (Richie gets up and follows Scott out) Scott: You're not hurt are you? Richie: No, but I can't feel my feet and my butt's asleep. Scott: Great. Richie: I should be fine though. Scott: Alright then. Can you fight? Richie: Probably. Scott: Well stay close to me. I'll keep you safe. Richie: Thanks man. (Richie and Scott leave the building before the scene cuts to Alex and Jack continuing to fight) Alex: Come on Jack, please give up already! Jack: Not until you give up! Alex: Hell no! Jack: Well you do see how you're outnumbered right? Alex: Outnumbered? Please, I got my clones to protect me! Jack: *smirks* You sure? Alex: Of course I'm- (Alex then looks to find that his clones have been destroyed by Yang) Alex: Huh?? How did she- Jack: Way to go Yang! You ready to finish this? Yang:……………………… *Face plants into the ground* Jack:....What? Alex: Did I kill her? (Jack rushes over to check on her. He checks her pulse) Jack:... No. She's still alive. But damn did she take a beating. Alex: Oh crap, I didn't mean for that to happen! Jack: Well it happened. And now. *Faces Alex* Its just you and me. Alex:.. Fine then. After I'm done with you, I'll go back and get my sister. Jack: You can try. Alex: Oh I will. And I'll win. (Alex and Jack charge toward each other before the scene cuts to Rose and Jessica sitting on the roof eating) Rose: So, how's everything going? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts